Stars in Your Hair but Fire in Your Eyes
by milkandcookieshero
Summary: Pidge has always been different. Maybe it's because she's an entirely different species than everyone else, but maybe she was just antisocial. Whatever. (Altean!Au)


Katie was always a rather secluded person.

She was never good with people, preferred machines and animals over classmates and felt more free in the backyard garden than her own school. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was a completely different _species_ than everyone else, but Katie suspected that she was probably just antisocial. Whatever.

But despite all this, she never truly felt _alone_.

She always had her family – her dad, mom, brother and even her dog, Gunther – around and present most of the time. Sometimes her dad would be stuck at the Garrison for a while, and sometimes her mom's office held her overnight to cope with the lack of other workers, and sometimes Matt would be at home, but too busy with homework to go hang out on the roof with her, but they all came back to her eventually.

Until one day, two didn't.

…

The Kerberos mission sparked a certain buzz within Katie that increased her energy levels to the point where her mom threatened to sneak tranquilizers into her peanut butter cookies. Honestly, she didn't care. Her heart throbbed and often leaped into her throat at the mere mention of the mission.

 _Matt and Dad are so lucky_ , Katie had once thought. It was her dream to go back into space and see the galaxy – hell, the _universe_ – and everything in it. And maybe, _maybe_ , there were some Alteans left after all.

Unfortunately, only her brother and her father could go, along with the pilot, Matt's partner – Takashi Shiro. Despite the traitorous envy that crept into her heart every time they expressed excitement for it, Katie had gone to see them off for their mission. She, her dad, and her brother had all squished together in one giant bear hug –maybe a few tears and a punch or two – before they boarded, bound for Kerberos.

Matt's glasses stayed in her pocket for quite awhile, despite her mother's warning that they could break, and Katie settled into a much quieter home.

Two months had just barely passed, and Katie had gotten used to silence. On occasion, she would wander into Matt's room and tinker with his electronics, and sometimes managed to hack into the neighbors' printers and computers.

Today, Katie had decided to remain in her room, and had been cramming for an upcoming test, until a loud crash sounded from the living room. Thundering down the steps, Katie ground to a halt behind the beige couch, to see her mother had dropped a teacup in front of the TV. Her attention was immediately diverted to the news that was currently on the screen.

Her eyes widened, and her heart plummeted into her stomach. The room tilted violently and Katie wondered if her Altean ears had interpreted human language incorrectly.

 _The Garrison mission that had been sent to the distant moon Kerberos has been reported missing. All three crewmembers have been considered KIA, but no other details have been released. The Garrison's formal cl…_

No.

No way in _hell._

Tears sprung to her eyes, and a hidden, furious anger boiled hot magma in her veins. Her fists clenched at her sides as her tiny frame was wracked with shivers. The glasses in her pocket felt too heavy.

Her mom, suddenly aware of her presence, fumbled to turn off the television as Katie spun and raced back up the stairs. Her breaths came out in short, huffy pants as she slammed her back against Matt's bedroom door, closing it loudly.

Her mom's softer, slower footsteps echoed up the flight of stairs until she reached Katie's door. Instead of knocking however, she felt her mom press up against the door and slowly slide down, mirroring how Katie was seated.

" _Katie_ ," the word was shaky, no doubt choked by tears. "Katie, please. I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Clasping a hand to muffle her own anguished cries, Katie felt her elongated ears droop, and her markings slowly shifted from a bright, lively lime to a dull, dark green.

With tears blurring her vision, she rolled around and slowly opened the door. Her mother started, having apparently not expecting her daughter to open at all, before spreading her arms wide. The young Altean dove into her mother's embrace, tears and snot dripping into the yellow sundress she wore.

Her mother tucked her into the crook of her neck and hummed to her gently, rocking them slowly on the floor of the hallway. Katie had begun to settle, sobs quieting to sniffles and a few tears.

Despite what her mother had said, Katie's entire being refused to believe that her dad and brother had both perished. Something deep within her screamed that it wasn't true, and Katie was inclined to believe it.

A small flame flickered to life in her heart, pulsing and ebbing as some unknown strength flooded her bones and her very soul.

Her eyes hardened. She would find them.

No matter what.

…

The Garrison was admittedly easier to break into than Katie expected. Only a few guards patrolled, and none were stationed at the door of the computer archives.

Oh well, she wasn't complaining.

Hacking was even easier, and she had breezed through the flimsy excuses for defenses. Scrolling through multiple different records, Katie finally found the folder she was looking for.

Alpha Mission: Kerberos.

Digging in deeper, she crossed her fingers and dearly hoped that the camera feeds had survived through whatever they had been through.

Suddenly, the paused image of the moon scrolled onto the screen. Katie swallowed thickly, before pressing play.

Her eyes widened and her heart jumped wildly, as if trying to burst out of her chest. The recording had showed what others doubted, and what Katie was.

Aliens.

Purple and black ships that were far larger than any that humans had ever built had sucked the boys into the hull. A wisp of a memory flickered through Katie's mind, but as quickly as it came, it left.

Katie's stomach flipped as she rewatched the clip. They – her dad and Matt – were alive, even if they were abducted to who knows where.

The lights above suddenly flicked on, and she was suddenly blinded for a split second. Stumbling back, she glared up at the Commander of the base. _Iverson_.

He glowered at her angrily. "You brat! How many times have I had you escorted out of here?"

"You lied! The feeds say that your men are still alive!" Katie snapped back, bristling as he came closer.

His single eye widened. "Those," he snarled, shoving her away. "are restricted recordings. I could have you booked for treason."

Katie growled as she nailed him with another glare. Iverson looked past her and at an approaching guard.

"You there; take Ms. Holt and escort her out of here, now." The guard nodded stiffly before approaching the Altean.

She fought back as he grabbed her arms. She turned and shouted at the Commander.

"I'll find them! I know the truth now, I won't stop!" Iverson turned to her and scowled.

"The Garrison is the only reason that your family is even free, young _lady_ ," he sneered the last word and Katie flinched back. "so you best stay away, or who knows what might happen."

With that, the guards – two more had to come in order to wrangle Katie back – began tugging her away. She forwent fighting as Iverson's threat played on repeat in her head.

Iverson turned to another, higher-ranking officer and spoke quietly. Fortunately for her, Katie's ears still caught the words.

"Inform every man here that that girl will not be allowed here ever again!"

Katie's heart plummeted. She had just lost her only way to find her missing brother and father.

The fire in her heart sputtered before bursting anew, and a wispy, almost spiritual, voice encouraged her onward, though words weren't exactly spoken aloud.

The guards suddenly shoved her forward and out of the main doors. Katie huffed as she rubbed her wrist sourly. She began trying to think of new ideas of how to sneak back into the place, when a pigeon above her cooed softly.

A new idea was hesitantly presented to her, and a small but fiery smirk tugged at her lips.

 _Katie_ could no longer go into the Garrison. But _Pidge_ … Pidge definitely could.

As a communications expert, of course.

…

 _Pidge Gunderson_ was meant to find answers at the Garrison. Not find the missing Shiro, the rebellious, dropout Keith, oh, and a giant, celestial blue lion _and_ end up in the midst of an alien battle.

The lion itself made the fire dwindle with an ache of familiarity and loneliness. The seemingly conscious machine had sparked some sort of old memory for Pidge, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't quite place it.

She repressed the pangs for the time being, all her attention being diverted to the wormhole that had transported them to who knows where. Lance offhandedly mentioned how it felt like the lion was going home, but Katie had mostly ignored him – all of them really – as her eyes zeroed in on the odd white construction that the blue beast was headed towards.

Her ears perked up beneath the aviator's hat she wore as a memory breezed through like the wind. This place – this _castle_ – she had been here before, somehow.

The lion touched down and opened it's – _her's_ , the wispy voice corrected – jaw wide, letting her passengers out, before straightening back up and roaring loudly. The doors groaned as they shifted open, revealing the innards of the strangely beautiful structure.

The five entered hesitantly, Shiro leading initially. However, something akin to a hand had reached out, grasping Pidge's very soul and gently tugged her onwards. She led from then on.

Eventually, the pull abated and left the five standing in a wide, empty room. A control panel sat in front of a crescent-shaped incline, with five blue circles marking the areas behind and in front of the panel.

Hunk and Lance took the lead and advanced on the board, while Keith followed, but stayed a safe distance away. Pidge and Shiro remained at the entrance, examining the room thoroughly.

Suddenly, two pod-shaped cocoons rose up from the ground, startling everyone and making Lance squawk sharply.

The blue door dissipated from the first pod, and a young woman stumbled forward, a cry of, "Father!" accompanying the gasps of disbelief.

Lance caught her as she fell, gently lowering her to the ground. The other approached, but Pidge found her knees shaking and feeling like jelly. The girl… she was tall, dark-skinned and beautiful. Pidge however was looking at her more prominent features.

Elongated ears. Pink crescent-shaped marks under her eyes. It couldn't be…

Another Altean?

Pidge gripped the edges of her hat tightly and pulled, squishing her own ears down against her head. The older Altean woman spoke up.

"Who… who are you? How did you get in the Castle?" She squinted up at Lance. "What's wrong with your ears?"

Lance helped her to her feet before backing up a respectable distance.

"Okay first of all, what's wrong with my ears?! Secondly, who're you? We- Ah!" The girl had moved swiftly and silently, pinning Lance down to the floor easily.

An indignant cry erupted from the boy. "Whoa whoa, easy. We were brought here by a giant blue lion-"

The girl glowered. "How did you get the Blue Lion? What happened to her former paladin?" She looked up, realization dawning in her bright eyes. "How – how long has it been?"

Shiro stepped up. "Look, we don't know why we were brought here. Maybe if you tell us who you are we can help."

The girl glanced at him, looking the man up and down before continuing strongly. "I am Princess Allura of Altea."

Pidge flinched, her shoulders shaking violently now.

 _Altea_. _Princess Allura_.

Her throat closed up and her eyes began to sting. More Alteans – she –

 _She wasn't alone_.

Pidge was speaking before her mind could really catch up with her mouth.

"You," she paused, choking down a sob as Allura turned to look at her, her posture carefully guarded. "Y-You're – you're like – like _me_."

The confusion on the princess' face melted away as Pidge gingerly removed the hat from her hair, revealing her long pointed ears. Tears finally began dripping down her face as a hiccupping sob tore through her chest. Cool hands carefully cupped her face, and Pidge opened her eyes to see Allura.

The older Altean used Pidge's tears to wipe away the make-up with the pads of her thumbs and expose the green marks on her cheeks to the open.

She breathed quietly. "Oh," her face softened into a caring expression. "Oh, little one. Come here." The princess gently gathered Pidge into her arms, combing one hand through her short locks and the other rubbed gentle circles on the shaking back of the shorter girl.

Pidge melted into the embrace, clinging tightly to Allura as though she were her lifeline. Her chest hurt and her head felt heavy but she fought through the aches and attempted to ground herself. The flame lit a warm, comforting light in her heart, soothing her some.

Eventually, Pidge had cried herself out; shaking sobs weakened to a few tears every once in a while. Pulling back from the comforting arms of Allura, Pidge winced at the make-up she had smeared on the princess' obviously priceless dress. After rubbing at her eyes, she looked apologetically up at Allura.

"Sorry… I ruined your fancy dress." She mumbled. Allura offered her a warm smile and gentle laugh in return.

"It is quite alright, little one." She stood up from where she had been crouching to wrap her arm around Pidge's narrow shoulders, almost protectively. Allura looked up at the others – Coran had finally emerged from his pod – and sighed.

"So," she glanced at each human before switching to Coran, who stood at the control panel. "How long has it been?"

Her advisor's brow furrowed. "I'm afraid it's been ten thousand years, Princess." He looked up at her grimly. "Altea is… gone."

Allura gaped in silent horror as Pidge trembled slightly.

The princess shook her head. "No… no that can't – it couldn't be – it's not true!" Coran did not dignify her with a response; instead he closed his eyes and turned away.

Allura raised her hand to wipe away tears before they fell. Her grip around Pidge tightened.

"Well, I guess that means the Paladins of old are gone now as well." She looked at the others standing morosely silent in the center.

"Which means you all will have to take their places, as the new Paladins of Voltron."

…

As soon as Pidge stepped foot on the green planet, the fire burst and fluctuated wildly in her chest, a sudden strength flooding her systems. Her marks had begun to glow brightly as she and Shiro grew closer to their destination.

As the boat touched against the small island, Pidge eagerly jumped out and began quickly walking towards the ever-growing mountain of vines grew closer. She heard Shiro chuckle at her excitement, but she let it slide.

She stopped just short of the flight of stairs leading up the ridiculously over-sized foliage. A small, fleeting feeling of disappointment rushed through her, but it disappeared as Shiro urged her onwards.

Nearly tripping over her own feet in her excitement, Pidge began the trek up the vines. She felt her heart thudding quickly in her chest, and Pidge pulled herself to the top of the tower to find –

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Pidge rubbed at her eyes before looking around. There was no way she could've missed it on her way up.

A rumble from beneath her caused a smirk to bloom on her face. How clever.

Pidge laughed as she leaped off the vines and down into the undergrowth of the forest. Two bright yellow eyes flashed in the dark, and before she could register what was happening, a large mouth swallowed her up, dumping her into the pilot's chair.

The Altean laughed as she patted the nearest flat surface – a navigation system's bottom – as a sign of thanks.

She smiled sincerely. "Thanks Green."

Her marks lit up significantly and something brushed against her conscious.

 ** _Welcome my Paladin._**

Pidge blinked at the airy voice, and recognition struck her. That voice…

 ** _You recognize me._**

She barked a laugh as Green mirrored her amusement. She spoke, curiosity coloring her tone.

"You were that warm feeling? All this time?" There was no verbal response, but there was an odd sensation that tingled her bones. Like a normal-sized Earth cat rubbing against her.

"How could you even contact me? You're so far away from Earth." Green answered easily.

 ** _My Paladin is bonded to Green by their very soul. My Paladin and Green are connected in many ways._**

Pidge's brow furrowed slightly. "How? Like how do you even-"

 ** _Green will explain better later. For now, let us leave. Green's sisters are awaiting Green and my Paladin's arrival, along with Princess Allura._**

She sighed softly at that, before reaching for the two handles. "Yeah. Allura's kinda acting like my mom would."

 ** _The Princess is very concerned about my Paladin's well being. She believes it is her duty to watch over my Paladin._**

Pidge snorted, pulling at the handles. The engines roared to life.

"She doesn't have to. I mean, I'm going to be a Paladin for heaven's sake. I'm going to need to learn to care for myself."

Green huffed. The sensation of a large sandpaper tongue being dragged over Pidge's head made Pidge squirm and fix her hair, even though she knew it wasn't real.

 ** _My Paladin is one of the last few Alteans left alive. The Princess believes she had failed her previous duty to protect her people. She is trying to make up for what she believes is her failure._**

Pidge exhaled quietly and closed her eyes as she engaged the thrusters. The green lion leaped, bursting though the forestry around her.

The lion rumbled gently in her mind, and the young girl opened her eyes finally, seeing Shiro waving at her below.

She smiled doggedly. "Well, I guess I'll have to help Allura with that burden by finding Matt and dad faster."

Green chuckled – a shaking, comforting sensation that Pidge mimicked.

She had only planned on finding her family, but now, she was going to save the whole goddamn universe.


End file.
